


Attack of the bunnies

by Benishigure_hippo, Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Bunnyverse [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Also Noiz is childish, Everyone is a pervert, Fluff, M/M, Noiz is basically the child everyone wants to dote on, Overprotective Noiz, Polyamory, Psssst, RoughRabbitHead says Mizuki is the best boyfriend, Vitri are good guys, what's new there?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benishigure_hippo/pseuds/Benishigure_hippo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noiz gets an unexpected surprise that is delivered to the front door of their house, how will everyone react? You never know what the family from Germany will send his way now that they know where he is. This will be a big lesson to Noiz to finally read his email and not just blindly reply to them.</p><p>Rating and tags are subject to change.</p><p>*Note: We would like to turn this into an interactive story if we can get fans interested in it. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

It’s been two years since the Platinum Jail incident. Aoba has never been happier, to be honest. After all, he gained eight of the hottest boyfriends on the planet. Noiz had managed convinced his father in Germany that the family should expand the company to Midorijima, allowing him to stay with his lovers on the island. Koujaku relocated closer to their new house and the location has brought in many new customers. His hair parlor became busier than ever making more money to spoil his sexy men (including Noiz). Mizuki finally recovered from the incident and was able to return to his team, as well as his new found lovers. Business really picked up at the Black Needle, the bar section in particular, leading him to hire Clear, who was more than happy to accept. Clear soon became everyone’s favorite bar tender. Mink, still silent and stubborn as ever, took it upon himself to protect everyone else, seeing as he no longer had Scratch to look after. Ren, now with a body of his own, can’t keep his hands off of any of his lovers, overjoyed at being able to touch people now. He was extremely happy when Haga-san asked him to stay aboard at the Junk Shop Heibon to assist Aoba in looking after the place. Trip and Virus finally left the yakuza and opened their bakery they always wanted. They affectionately decided to name it “Sweet Aobasession”.

When Noiz gets an unexpected surprise that is delivered to the front door of their house, how will everyone react? You never know what the family from Germany will send his way now that they know where he is. This will be a big lesson to Noiz to finally read his email and not just blindly reply to them.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1.

  
Aoba had the day off today and decided that his little German was being somewhat neglected. So, he decided to surprise him by dressing up and waiting in his bed for his youngest lover. The bunny ears Aoba picked out were sure to excite Noiz. If the ears weren’t enough he splurged on a bunny tail as well. There was no way in hell that Noiz would be able to resist him, not like he could any other time. Half an hour later, Noiz walks into the house, exhausted from the long day at work. Clear is the first of his eight boyfriends to greet him. As his eyes scan the room looking for Aoba his face saddens when he sees he is not there.

  
“Where is Aoba, he had today off didn’t he?” Noiz asked with confusion in his tone. The others smirked and said to check his bed. Noiz dropped all his things and ran to his room. The sight before him made him mad with lust. Just as Noiz was about to get that booty, a knock at his door stopped him. This was odd. All the guys knew that when two or more were about to get it on to leave them alone till they came out.  
“Grrrrr, What!!!!!!?” Noiz asked, his frustration obvious.

  
Mink gives a hard chuckle. “Noiz stop what you and Aoba are doing and get your ass out here. Someone is at the door asking for you.” Mink says in a no nonsense tone. Noiz rolls his eyes and planed on ignoring Mink and enjoying sexy time with his little bunny. Suddenly the door is broken off the hinges and in comes cinnadaddy. Mink casually picks up Noiz and starts dragging him down the stairs.  
At the door was the last person Noiz would ever have thought to be at his house. He hadn’t seen this person in years. This person was now fifteen and starting to look like a beautiful young woman should. She looked exactly like Noiz and his younger brother Theo, save for the obvious differences.

  
She smiled and lunged forward to give him a hug. “Wimmy!!!!!! I missed you so much!” She shouted. Noiz smiled missing the young girl in his arms. All the guys heard the commotion and came to see. Aoba still in his bunny ears but, with clothes on.

 

“Emmy what are you doing here? Does dad know? What about Theo?” Noiz asked.

  
Emerald looked up at Noiz with full on confusion. “Bunny, I sent you a message two weeks ago to ask if I could come and stay with you for a few years.” Emerald said looking at Noiz.

  
“No, you didn’t, Emmy.” He said and then thought back to when he was in the middle of sex with Aoba and Koujaku. His face went red as he remembers telling his Allmate to send an automatic reply of ‘okay’.

  
Koujaku looked at Noiz and smirked. “Wimmy? Bunny?” Koujaku asked busting out in laughter along with everyone else.

  
Noiz got flustered and really red. “Yeah, yeah, only Emmy can call me that. Oh guys this is my little sister Emerald.” He said.

  
Emerald smiled and looked up at Noiz. “So Bunny who is your lover?” She asked so casually. The one to answer that was the last person Noiz wanted.

  
“All of us we are his boyfriends!!!” Clear said with such happiness he almost seemed to glow.

  
Emerald looked at Noiz with shock, “You have been busy while here haven’t you, brother?” She teased causing everyone to laugh as well.


	3. Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely bunnies! I am so sorry about not updating soon. My Koujaku Cosplay came in and I am doing my photo shoots with Noiz :P (Rough_Rabbit_Head) We have a request. At the end of the chapter we will be giving you a choice for what will be in the next chapter. Be careful and choose wisely you don't want the bad ending ;P

Chapter 2

 

 

Two weeks into staying with her big brother, Emerald got to know all of her pseudo brothers. She adored each and every single one. Each day she made it a goal to get to know them more and more. She looked up to them just as she looked up to Noiz. This made the young German man very happy.

 

One morning while everyone but the two Germans were sitting at the breakfast table. Koujaku and Mizuki just sat with a cup of fresh coffee in their hand.

 

Koujaku smiles brightly, “Good morning!” he says to everyone. To which he gets his usual greetings. Emerald happily walks down the stairs from hers and Noiz’s room. She smiles as she sees everyone in the kitchen. Automatically noticing Koujaku as the closes she speeds towards him.

 

“Koujakuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Emerald yells. She jumps into his lap scaring the hair dresser causing him to spill his coffee on not only himself but, Emmy as well.

 

“Emerald! You scared me half to death young lady! You are just as bad as your bean sprout of a brother!!!!!” Koujaku yells. He quickly does a look at himself and her to make sure both are okay and not suffering any burns from the scolding hot coffee.

 

“Oh sorry Hippo. I didn’t mean to but, look I’m all dirty now” She says in a sad voice making the guys feel just a bit sad for her. At that point is when said bean sprout decided to finally join the land of the living after being up all night hacking and fixing some problems with squishy Emmys Allmate. Noiz goes into the kitchen and kisses each of his lovers’ cheeks saving Koujaku for last.

 

“Did I just hear Emmy right? Are you okay Emmy??? What about your clothes??? We need to get them to the dry cleaner right now!!!!” Noiz starts freaking out. Aoba tries to hide a soft giggle earning a glare from Noiz.

 

Emmy rolls her eyes and looks at Noiz. “Noiz its fine geez relax okay I can wash them here you know.”

 

After saying this she goes back up to their room and changes into a new outfit one that looks very similar to Noiz’s. She decides to take his clothes, claiming they are comfier than her before coming back down the stairs. Getting to the last five steps, Emmy decides it would be brilliant to jump over the railing. She has seen Noiz do it countless times and has worked on her landing. She makes her mind up and jumps.

 

…The landing is softer than usual, she looks down and sees the most handsome man ever! His pale skin, cotton candy hair with the pastel blue, pink and green. Eyes two different shades the left a soft bubble gum pink and the right a vibrant lime green. From the top of his head, there is a pair of soft, purple bunny ears protruding from his luscious locks in such a manner that they almost look real. His lips look so pink and soft like silk hand woven from China.

 

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room as someone else entered. The movement stopped short immediately upon seeing the two.

 

“Oi, Ayden,” the voice that followed was obviously recognizable as that of Noiz. “Tell me,” his footsteps moved closer as his tone dropped venomously. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

 

The boy stammered, trying to come up with an answer as he looked over at his boss who was quite clearly pissed beyond belief. He felt a hand slip into his pocket briefly before Emmy stood, brushing herself off as she stepped away from him. Green eyes glared demonically into him as he came even closer. Noiz pointed at Emmy.

 

“That is my baby sister,” he was now right in Ayden’s face, his voice still deadly calm. “I would hate to need to find a new second in command. I believe you know exactly what I am capable of doing to you if you mess with her again.”

 

Ayden stuttered, trying to take a step back, but finding himself grounded in place as one of Noiz’s hands shot up to quickly pin him in place. “Do I make myself clear, young man?”

 

“Y-y-yes, sir!” Ayden brought a hand up in salute to him.

 

Emmy cleared her throat to gain her brother’s attention. “If I may,” she came closer, pulling Noiz away. “You, brother, are being a complete dick head. Ayden here was doing me the service of catching me when my foot caught on the railing as I jumped over. You wouldn’t want me hurt, would you?” She flashed him her best puppy dog eyes, instantly making him melt.

 

“Then I apologize, but you, young lady!” his stern eyes returned as he pointed at her. “You should not be jumping over the railing! That is very dangerous and you could have been hurt if Ayden wasn’t here!”

 

 

She pouted at him. “But he was here, so I am fine. Besides, you do that shit all the time!”

 

“I am older!” he shot back. “Now, this conversation is over, missy! I have business to attend to.”

 

He shot a suspicious glance to Ayden before turning on his tail before turning on his heel to leave. Right before he exits the room, he turns to look back at them again. He seemed to be mulling something over in his head. He nodded to himself as if finally deciding. He fiddled with his coil for a moment before looking to his second in command again.

 

“Everyone else is busy today,” he said at length. “I transferred some money to your account. Entertain her for a while, would ya?”

 

He then exited, leaving absolutely no room for discussion. The room he left behind was filled with pure awkwardness so thick it would take a butcher knife to cut. Ayden blushed a little bit as he looked over at her.

 

“You’re cute!” he blurted out. “I-I mean… Um… What do you want to do, ma’am?”

 

“Excuse me?” she crossed her arms, glowering at him. “What did you just call me?”

 

He hesitated. “Cute?”

 

“Uh-uh! Not that! That was okay,” she huffed. “After that! That shit won’t fly with me. I am not the ma’am in this household. My brother is. I am either Emmy or Bunny!” She pauses for a moment. “I prefer Bunny.”

 

“Okay, Miss-Bunny-Ma’am,” he smirks cockily as he salutes to her. “What shall we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Ayden and Emmy's first date! What should they do? Where should they go? You decide!  
> See you all later P!


	4. Choice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, we asked you guys to make a choice for Ayden and Emmy's first date, but totally forgot to insert those options into the notes, so here are your choices!

Choice 1:

Street festival/fair.

Choice 2:

Dinner and a movie.

Choice 3:

Roller skating.

Choice 4:

Park date.

Choice 5:

Window shopping.

Choice 6:

Make Emmy force him to dress up as a bunny. (Can be paired with any of the above options)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast your votes in the comments below!!!


	5. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DELETING

Hey guys due to not a lot of readers or responses this story will be deleted. Thank you to all who read this.


End file.
